fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Shadows
Controls Wii U D-Pad:Move A:Jump B:Melee Attack X:Long-Range Attack L/R:Move Camera +=Pause NRS Gameplay The game is a 3D adventure game. In each world, there is one hub world where you can talk to NPC's and buy useful items. In the shops, you can buy items, badges, armor, or weapons. In each world, there are usually two bosses. Like in most games, there are enemies that must be defeated. In just about every area in the game, Info Cards can be found. Info Cards tell about just about everything in the game, from items to bosses to characters. In the game, there are stats. These consist of Power, Speed, Defense, and Accuracy. Certain items and badges can raise these stats. Also, if you defeat enough enemies, your character can level up, which increases their stats. Modes Story Mode This is the regular game. Practice Mode In this mode, you practice certain techniques and practice-battle enemies. Arena Mode Here, you must defeat every boss you previously faced in the game. It can be unlocked after Story Mode is completed. Story A boy named Daniel was going on a stroll in the city until he got attacked by a soldier who looks like a shadow. Daniel ran away, since he couldn't fight back. Later that day, he hears a voice coming from the sky. It said "Daniel.... You are one of four heroes who must defeat the Shadow Army..... The soldier you encountered earlier is a part of that army." Suddenly a sword floats down from the sky, and it was sent by the mysterious voice. Daniel picks it up and rushes off so he can save the world. Daniel encounters the soldier and then defeats him. Little did Daniel know, the army possessed several creatures into attacking whoever tries to stop their army. Daniel tried to look for a base, when suddenly a giant beast pops out of a manhole. The beast breathes fire at Daniel, but he quickly dodged it. Daniel also noticed that the monster captured his best friend, Nick. Daniel and the Manhole Monster start to fight, and Daniel slays it, and rescues Nick. Daniel tells Nick about the Shadow Army and their plans to take over the world, and Nick decides to help him. The Shadow Army hears about Daniel's plans, and sends out a robot to defeat him once and for all. Called the Robotitan, this robot is as tall as a 5-story high building, and it has various attack methods, like shooting lasers. Meanwhile, Daniel and Nick were walking through The Metropolis, when they heard footsteps. It was the Robotitan! Daniel and Nick teamed up against the Robotitan. Despite the Robotitan's power, he somehow got defeated by Daniel. A scientist, Prof.Overton, notices the robot. Daniel decides to spread the word about the Shadow Army when he sees the professor. Prof. Overton decides to help Daniel and Nick by reprograming the robot entirely and making it rideable. The robot hovers to the Peaceful Meadow. The voice comes back. It says, "Go through here, a jungle, a tundra, a beach, a mountain range, a desert, and a volcano to find the Shadow Base." Now that Daniel and Nick know the way, they won't need the mech anymore. While exploring in the meadow, Daniel and Nick come across a bear. The bear got possessed by the Shadow Army. The bear tries to attack Nick by scratching him. Daniel decides to fight the bear, and he saves Nick from getting killed by it. Daniel continues his quest, searching for a jungle. A member of the Shadow Army who is good with machines turns the unconcious bear into a cyborg and gives it a few extra powers. Daniel sees the jungle, but a laser hits him. It was fired by the cyborg bear. Daniel says "You again?," and the rematch begins. Both Daniel, Nick, and the bear have gotten stronger during this time, so the battle will probably be quite intense. The bear almost defeats Daniel and Nick, but the bear takes a finishing blow from Daniel's sword and gets defeated. Daniel goes into the jungle, and he notices it appears to be very dangerous. Daniel decides to climb up a tree and explore from above. Later on the journey in the jungle, Daniel sees a vine. However, the vine attacks him. The vine was really just the Toxic Constrictor, a possessed minion of the Shadow Army. Daniel decides to jump off of the tree and flee, but later the snake catches up to him and Nick. Daniel finds the snake and defeats him. Daniel and Nick keep exploring the jungle for a very long time. Nick says "Gah! How large is this jungle?" Nick and Daniel see a house. Daniel says "Maybe the person in that house can tell us about the jungle! Daniel and Nick go in the hut, just to find another possessed minion of the Shadow Army, the Masked Jungle Warrior. The warrior tosses a spear at Daniel but he deflects it with hydro magic. Daniel defeats the Jungle Warrior, and it runs away. They chase after him, and find the tundra. The tundra is quite cold, obviously. Nick says "Brr.....How long will we have to be in this tundra?" Daniel replies, "As long as it takes us to get to the beach." Nick responds, "I hope it is soon." Daniel creates a fire using magic to warm Nick up. They get attacked by more Shadow Army members, and they find the Slide Penguin. The Slide Penguin creates a chain of ice spikes to attack Daniel and Nick. The ice hits them, and the battle starts. After defeating him, the Slide Penguin slides away. While searching, Nick finds a cave. Nick wanders in there, so he can heat up. Daniel follows him in the cave. The cave is still quite cold, but warmer than the tundra. Daniel and Nick hear a strange noise coming from the cave. It sounded like something roaring. Nick and Daniel continue through the cave, and find a giant yeti. The yeti captured a girl who apparently is trying to stop the Shadow Army also. The yeti and Daniel fight and as usual, Daniel wins. Daniel rescues the girl, and she says she is named Cynthia, and she is on a quest to stop the Shadow Army so she can make a name for herself. She decides to join Daniel and Nick. Characters Playable Friendly NPCs Worlds Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:NRS Category:Zentech Studios